Knights vs Dragons: The Shepherd Files
Knights vs Dragons: The Shepherd Files ''(騎士vs羊飼いのファイル Kishi vs hitsujikai no fairu) is a side book to the series that holds a set of KvD one shots ranging from different genres. It also includes a full color map of Solara plus interviews with the Shepherds, crosswords, word searches and a welcome letter from the author. List of all One shot stories ''A Life Well Lived: It's all going wrong. Nothing is working out. Rubio looked down at his gloved hands, and rubbed where his mark, the mark of the titan hydra dragon lay. With Kendora's description full of betrayal, loss, and destruction, Marco's mind pieced together what the future held. Dye Me Crimson and Red: KvD13 "Ragnarok's blade rings through the air with a single, clear chime as it slices clean through. For a sword forged from the fang of Solaris and made to cut through dragonscale, human flesh is nothing. " A gory AU where Rubio succumbs to Garuga, and Sokara goes to drastic measures. But in the end, they still love one another. KvD: The Wrath of SOKARAAAA! Though really, Rubio was more angry than the prince was- useless dastard that he is. Challenge Accepted: Rubio said "My will is greater than your will and my magic is greater than your magic. That is why you will never be able to hex me." Vivienne heard "Hit me with your strongest curse. I dare you." Two magic wielders with a dire challenge to hex each other with faster consequences. Just as Good as Gold Rubio realizes he's been working so hard that his anniversary is only a week away. Thankfully, there's a nice shop that seems to have quite a few rare items... he can get Elmeri. The Map is Not the Territory In which the Shepherds are lost, Rubio relies too much on maps, Sokara feels they bicker like an old married couple, Reuben knows things she shouldn't, and Eleanore is very confused. Romeo without Juliet Eleanore takes matters into her own hands and passes her judgment on the ever-so-compliant Rubio. In his final dying moments, he reveals something to her that she wishes she had never heard about, and it leaves her questioning for the first time whether her actions were worth the pain and unbearable guilt. The answer? Yes...yes it was. Alone Together A year after the end of the game, Marcella has become a shell of her former self. She leaves Sokara's castle, unable to bear the memories that haunt her every step. Only when she finds a kindred spirit in an equally broken person will she find the way toward the light. Rated T for blood, violence, and dark themes. Pillow Talk It was difficult to pinpoint when Rubio fell in love with Eleanore, but he was willing to guess it was that night. Spoilers for Legends Awakening, copious amounts of fluff. Plans in Motion Rubio is delighted with his new family and wants to add one more. Now he just has to run the idea by his wife. Bad Timeline, but before things go awry. Shepherd Rap Rubio's written a song about the Shepherds. Sokara must endure the horrors of his song... (Songfic) KvD Legends Awakening: Casual Mode In the second last chapter of KvD Legends Awakening, the Shepherds realize that Rubio is an idiot because the guy playing as him has no concept of how to develop strategies in a strategy role-playing game. Reluctantly, the group decides to go through with Marco's plan one last time, but it all ends up going downhill from there... Possession After Rubio experiences events he had previously seen in a premonition, he worries that his friends might be in danger- not just from Garuga, but also himself. (Contains spoilers from chapter 23 of Legends Awakening and mild language.) Starlight In a world where Rubio ended up in the throne of Gudora, and Sokara is at a loss with the dwindling responsibilities of the Shepherds, Delyra and Gudora are in peace talks. The two of them share an evening conversation in Delyra's castle courtyard. The Worst game of Hide and Seek "Maybe we'll die in here."..... "Shut up, Rubio" Warm Me Up The Shepherds are traveling through a snow covered road in Kagia, and Sokara is very undressed. We Pick Ourselves Undone Rubio and Sokara had been together for a while now, but they've never slept a night together at Rubio's request. It's Your Fault: A KvD Creepypasta I have a KvD game that's freaking me the hell out.....when the characters died, no matter how many times I reset they don't come back! (Rated for blood and death) Sokara's Wonderful Day Sokara wanders around his castle and meets all of his followers while waiting for Rubio. Mother Knows Best If one were to ask Princess Sevalia of Athecea what was the hardest time of her life, she would answer the war against Fonaxe and Emperor Sargon, which involved fighting her own brother to death and battling the Titan Hydra Dragon Garuga. It was only through the alliance with Delyra's Shepherds that she managed to pull through. The Interviews A set of interviews with 13 Shepherds were exclusively included in the book, all of them hosted by a certain merchant. All of the questions fall under 3 categories: Personal background, Hobbies, and Origin of Weapon. * Sokara Stormfang * Marco Rubio * Koshka * Demiri * Sobek * Tenaki * Dakota * Elni * Tealgra * Segarus * Eleanore Kendora * Galen * Blaze Background characters include: * Krotos * Corasta * Oriel * Ridgar * Marcella Rubino * Reima * Rayne * Arcturakos * Senpai * Jade * Edelin * Garea * Robion * Niali * Silas * Vigur * Maline * Vivienne * Eryeth * Anri, Callum, Ronaxe * Aerin * Lorna Crosswords, Word Search, and list of KvD Dragons * Naga (Destiny Akardos) * Rhagra (Destiny Akardos) * Melia (Emblem Eternal / Echoes) * Darna (Emblem Eternal / Echoes) * Aquila (AMS) * Hellvilar (AMS) * Solaris (Legends Awakening / Blaze) * Garuga (Legends Awakening / Blaze) * Audrera (Swords of Fate) * Atheros (Swords of Fate) * Eleren (KvD: Heroes) * Dragonis (KvD: Heroes) * Unnamed Dragon (KvD: Warriors) * Valazark (KvD: Warriors) * Zeraiya (KvD: Chronicles) * Medeus (KvD: Chronicles) Trivia * During Tenaki's Interview, he mentions his non chalant talk similar to a space raccoon, referencing Rocket Raccoon from Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. * During Segarus's Interview, he mentions cartoon animals getting gored to the red, referencing the characters from Mondo Media's Happy Tree Friends. Category:Books